Do you care
by Emo-bookworm123
Summary: Krad tries to pull off suicide but ends up in the hospital. Can Dark find out why he would do such a thing?


Dark & Krad

Summary: Krad tries to pull off suicide but ends up in the hospital. Can Dark find out why he would do such a thing?

**Dark & Krad**

**Do you Care?**

Krad P.O.V.

Every time you pass by me

I die a little more

Seeing you not notice me

Hurts me more than you've ever known

But I wonder do you care...?

You're always

Laughing,

Smiling,

Shouting

So why do you torture me with this thought?

I'm just losing it

I should just die

So good-bye Dark Mousey…………………………………..

Normal P.O.V.

Krad went to his desk and picked up his pencil and wrote down a note to everyone.

Dear anyone who finds it,

If anyone finds this that means I'm dead. I'm sorry for being so selfish but I had to. I'm sorry to disappoint you all but I couldn't handle any of this anymore.

To Daisuke thank you for being such a good friend to me, even when I'm a horrible guy towards you.

To Satoshi thanks for the room and boarding.

To Dark I never told you this but I love you.

thanks for everything but good-bye

-Krad

Krad finish his suicide note, and he continues on with his plan.

He goes to the kitchen and takes the sharpest knife he could find.

He places it on his wrist and began cutting himself.

After a few minutes his entire arm was bloodily.

'Finally' he thought.

Dark P.O.V.

I haven't seen Krad all day

Is he ok? I wonder……

Should I tell him today?

Should I tell him tomorrow?

Should I ever tell him?

I wonder how he'll react

I love him but does he love me back?

UGGH??

It's so frustrating!!

You know what I'm going to tell him today.

Dark ran all the way to Krad's place but what he found was not best thing to be said.

"KRAD?! What happen? OMG?! Why is there so much blood?!"

Dark words panic through his veins.

"Dark Mousey…? Hi… I'm o..k.." Krad spoke back

"No your not!! Your bleeding. Please just don't die on me"

Normal P.O.V.

Krad passed out before Dark spoke.

Dark found some wash clothe and ripped them to shreds.

Then he gently wrapped Krad's arm.

Fearing they would bleed even more.

As soon as he finished doing that he called 911.

After waiting 12 minutes, an ambulance came rushing over to pick up both Krad and Dark.

Dark stayed with Krad that entire night.

Krad lost a quite a good amount of blood wasn't in much condition to wake up.

Dark stayed crying asking himself why Krad would have done this.

Satoshi and Daisuke were at Krad's house searching for any possible evidence showing or explaining why Krad tried suicide.

As soon as they search every room except the bedroom they began to lose hope.

Daisuke encourage Satoshi to keep it together until they search the bedroom.

Then they found a piece of white paper filled with black sadness.

Krad's suicide note…………………

Satoshi and Daisuke was shock to find it.

'A suicide note' they both thought

'Is this why Krad-san?' Daisuke thought sadly as tears ran down

'OMG, I'm so ashamed of myself for not realizing sooner. I'm so sorry Krad.' Satoshi thought sadly as he read the letter.

"Lets go" Satoshi said as he put the note in his front pocket.

They hurried down to the hospital where Krad and Dark was.

Dark's P.O.V.

'OMG, I feel sick. So this is what I've been missing out. How stupid can I be? I'm so sorry Krad. When you wake up I'll make it up to you.'

This was Dark's reaction to the letter that Daisuke and Satoshi showed him.

Absently I let tears of sorrow flow through me.

How can I miss out on all the clues? They were all there, standing out, crying my name. OMG I feel so dumb.

I LOVE YOU KRAD believe me on that.

"Please Krad wake up, I love you can't you see that."

I said that out loud not caring who heard it as long as Krad woke up.

Soon I saw Krad's face scrunch up.

"KRAD!" I yelled out excitedly

"Dark? Why am I here?" he asked innocently.

"You're in a hospital for attempted suicide. You idiot!"

"I'm sorry!" he back

"I love you Krad, I've always have and always will."

I pulled Krad into a passionate kiss and he let me in.

Krad's P.O.V.

Dark and I ended up in bed together.

Although we weren't suppose to.

The nurses ended up fainting with nose bleeds.

We apologize to the hospital and they let us out early, knowing the fact I was all better.

Dark took me to his house that night and made me sleep with him.

He was afraid I was going to try suicide again but I know that wasn't the case.

But we're together and that's what's important.

END


End file.
